


【丞正】禁止恋爱（27）

by Marchsnow



Category: 18if (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchsnow/pseuds/Marchsnow





	【丞正】禁止恋爱（27）

27、

“也就是说，如果你恋爱了，就会失去能力？”

范丞丞重复了一遍他刚刚听到的内容。

朱正廷点了点头。

“没错。”

难怪他曾经对自己说，再也不会爱上任何人了，否则他会付出牺牲不起的代价。

其实他当时害怕的是失去自己吧？

因为如果那个时候，他由于恋爱而丧失能力，就没办法保护自己了。

仿佛有一股暖流涌进了范丞丞的心口，让他的身体都跟着热了起来。

朱正廷就是这样，总是用不动声色的方式偷偷地表达着喜欢。

虽然他现在失去了能力，但是……

“失去能力之后还可以恢复吧？”范丞丞问道。

他记得，跟蔡徐坤分手之后，朱正廷又保护过好几个顾客，才轮到自己。

从时间上倒推，上一次他失去能力之后，应该没过多久就恢复了。

“嗯，”朱正廷微微皱眉，“上次是分手后过了几个月吧……脱离了恋爱的状态，能力就慢慢恢复了。”

“那个时候，也很痛苦吗？”范丞丞问。

“一开始的确很痛苦……但知道坤坤离开是因为‘恋爱欺诈’，就没那么难受了。”

朱正廷长舒了口气。在他看来，既然一切从开始就是假的，也没有那么耿耿于怀了。

“所以后来，我也不敢想起他。”

范丞丞看着微微失神的朱正廷，突然伸出手去摸他的脸。

“从现在开始，”他把朱正廷的头扳过来，贴近他的耳边，有点吃味地说，“以后你也只能想我一个人。”

从今以后，他只能属于自己。

朱正廷还来不及说什么，他的耳垂就被范丞丞用嘴唇含住了。

“哎，丞丞……”

温热而湿润的舌尖舔着耳朵上敏感的部位，还用牙齿轻轻地噬咬着。

范丞丞的呼吸近在咫尺，他被曾经熟悉的气味包围了。

“不要。”朱正廷扭过头，想要躲避范丞丞的亲吻。然而下一秒，他的腰就被对方抱住了。

范丞丞直接把他揽倒在床上，翻身就压了上去。

“为什么不要？”

尽管看不见，但他能感觉到范丞丞的嘴唇在亲吻他的锁骨。

“朱正廷，你让我等了那么久，有什么资格拒绝我？”范丞丞呼吸加重地压在他的身上，有些霸道地说。

马上就是夏天了，穿的衣服都很单薄。

他们紧紧地贴在一起，隔着衣服也能够清楚地感受到对方的体温。

范丞丞开始吻他，是那种收复失地般的掠夺式的吻。他的舌头伸入朱正廷的嘴中，用力地吸吮着，占据了他的整个口腔。

朱正廷被他吻得呼吸急促了起来。

衣服被撩开了，紧接着，是窸窸窣窣的声音。范丞丞脱去了衬衫，重新压了上来。

他一边吻着对方的嘴唇，一边用手托起身下人的腰部。二人的皮肤紧贴着，仿佛要融进对方的身体里去。

“想我吗，正廷？”

范丞丞终于放过了嘴唇，把吻落在了那个人的身上，仿佛在把火种埋进他的身体。

“想要我抱你吗，正廷？”他用气音问道。

这种满含欲望的声音，让朱正廷有些抵抗不住。

其实他本来还有话要说，但此刻全都丢到了九霄云外。范丞丞不断吮吸着他的皮肤，从锁骨一路往下，直抵他的小腹。

体内的情欲被勾了起来，就像是席卷沙滩的潮水，将他彻底地拖入了海里。

“丞丞……”朱正廷把身体主动贴了上去，手指伸进了范丞丞的头发里，“我想要你。”

就这样，裤子也被脱掉了。

他们浑身赤裸地纠缠在一起，范丞丞从后面抱住朱正廷，一只手握住他已经变硬的某个部位，上下抽动着，另一只手则揉搓着他的胸前的凸起。

朱正廷侧过头来，两个人的嘴唇又交叠在了一起。

他们已经很久没有这么放肆地纵情欲望了。

对方的肉体陌生而又熟悉，黏在一起就像是互相吸引的磁铁，根本分不开。

已经克制了太久的身体根本承受不了这么强烈的刺激。很快，朱正廷就在范丞丞的手里释放了。

“嗯呜——”

最后那一瞬间，他把头埋进床里，有意想要隐藏自己失控而发出的呻吟。

他高潮时的声音本来是上扬的，有种色气的味道。现在被这么一挡，声音被堵在了喉咙里，闷闷的，反而变成了另一种诱惑。

范丞丞用纸擦去了手中温热的液体，从后面压住了还在喘息的那个人。

“正廷，现在我可以要你了吗？” 

他的声音里有着控制不住的情欲，就像被撩拨起的琴弦，是一种让人无法抵抗的旋律。

朱正廷只是低低地说了一句：“你来吧。”

然后，就配合地抬起了腰部。

“那你趴着，我想从后面插进去。”范丞丞在他的后颈深深地一吻，然后拿过了桌子上的润滑剂，抹在自己硬得有些发烫的分身上。

润滑剂和避孕套都直接放在床头柜上，大概是店主帮他们准备的。

虽然进来时看到有点尴尬，但这个时候范丞丞心里还是有些感激。

从见到朱正廷开始，他就不想克制了。

因为很久没做了，朱正廷的后穴有点紧。

他在洞口轻轻地摩擦了好一会儿，才一点点地将自己推进去。

不知道是不是姿势的原因，范丞丞觉得里面比上次进入的时候更拥挤了。

他的分身被温润湿热的软肉紧紧地包裹着，一股强烈的快感从尖端飞速地蔓延开来，他整个身体都快要被融化了。

“唔……”

因为被抵入了深处，朱正廷的喉咙里发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。

说不清楚是痛，还是舒服。

“正廷。”范丞丞在他的身后晃动起腰来。一开始，他怕弄疼对方，姿势还比较克制。

可是随着抽插的快感不停地袭来，他的力度也开始不受控制了。

分身飞速地撞击着肉穴的深处，两个人的身体发出媾和的“啪啪”声。在空气中，显得十分色情。

“丞丞、丞丞……”

趴在床上的朱正廷失控地叫了起来，范丞丞也在他的叫声中冲刺到了顶点。

释放之后，两人的身体都出了一层细汗。

范丞丞帮朱正廷清理干净之后，就上床抱着他。

“舒服吗？”他的嘴唇在对方柔软的头发蹭了蹭。

“嗯。”

朱正廷的头枕在他的胳膊上，低低地应了一声。

性爱之后的两个人都很疲惫，相拥着睡着了。因为朱正廷就躺在自己的身边，所以范丞丞睡得很踏实。

一觉醒来，已经是下午两点多了。

范丞丞觉得有点饿，决定爬起来找点东西吃。

怀中，朱正廷睡得还很沉。

他怕吵醒他，就轻轻地抽回有点发麻的手臂，一个人下了床。

店长走之前，帮他们把冰箱塞满了。

范丞丞翻了下，发现有面包、酸奶、鸡蛋、火腿和生菜，下面的冷冻区则塞满了速食，都是一些很方便处理的食物。

吧台里还有各式各样的酒，也可以随便喝。

范丞丞挑了半天，最后还是决定下方便面。不过不是简单的用开水泡，而是放到锅里煮。

煮的时候，除了调料包，他还按照自己的口味，放了鸡蛋和火腿进去。

“丞丞，你在干什么？”

大概是方便面的香味把朱正廷唤醒了。他从床上坐了起来，睡眼惺忪地问。

“煮方便面，你要吃吗？”范丞丞问，“我煮了泡椒牛肉，还有猪豚骨浓汤和菌菇鸡汤，你要哪种？”

朱正廷笑了。

“我吃你煮的这种就行。”

“就知道你也饿了，我煮了两包。”范丞丞很有先见之明地说。

他把面盛了两碗，先喂朱正廷吃完，然后再吃自己的那一份。

面汤有点辣，吃得身体有些发热。

吃完了面，就没什么事情可以做了。他们现在出不去，又不能开电视。

朱正廷现在看不见，他怕自己一个人看电视会影响到他的情绪。

范丞丞在房间里兜了一圈，最后只好回到床上。

他刚刚坐下，朱正廷就开口了：“丞丞，接下来，你打算怎么办？”

他们当然不能在这个酒吧里躲一辈子，将来的事情还是要考虑起来的。

“可能现在这里住两天吧，”范丞丞说，“等风头过去了再说。”

他用手指去摸朱正廷的脸。看到他现在的样子，就会很心疼。

“我还想带你去看医生，”他小声地说，“我觉得你的眼睛一定可以恢复的。”

“如果我去医院的话，陈倩应该马上就能找到我。”朱正廷叹了口气。

他的眼神有点迷茫，仿佛把对未来的不确定都锁在眉间。

“其实治不治疗都可以，也可能以后都无法恢复了。”

“为什么？”范丞丞问。

朱正廷犹豫了一下，还是开口了。

“有件事情，我要告诉你。”

他抱膝坐在床上，声调平缓地说：“那个非人类研究中心，我并不是他们第一个研究对象，也不是那里唯一的研究对象。”

“在我之前，还有别人。”

范丞丞对这个消息倒不意外。

他相信一句话，无论什么事情，通常都不会单个发生。既然朱正廷拥有特殊的能力，那就说明有这种能力的可能不是只有他一个。

但即便还有别人，应该也是凤毛麟角。

“他们的能力也跟你一样吗？”

如果别人也有朱正廷的能力，那就麻烦了。那个人只要和知情的人接触，就能轻易发现他和朱正廷的藏身之处。

“有一样的，也有不同的。”朱正廷说，“不过，跟我一样能力的人现在只有我一个。”

“现在？”

那就意味着，之前也有别人和朱正廷有同样的能力吧？

“嗯，在我之前，跟我拥有同样能力的人还有两个，”朱正廷垂下眼眸，“一个在出任务中去世了，还有一个……就是大人物。”

“你是说，其中一个是何佳的爸爸？”

朱正廷点了点头。

这个消息出乎了范丞丞的意料。他没想到何佳的父亲、朱正廷现在的保护人居然曾经也是一个能力者。

“她的爸爸曾经就是靠自己的能力混入了政界，在失去能力之后，大概是因为事业需要，所以才会利用非人类研究中心，偷偷地培养继任者。”

用能力换来的青云之路，在走上去之后，就没办法放弃。可是，让范丞丞心有疑惑的是，为什么大人物能准确地找到跟自己一样的继任者。

“你和大人物，还有在任务中去世的那个人之间，是不是有什么特殊的关系啊？”范丞丞问，“为什么你们会拥有同样的能力呢？”

“这个，我也不是很清楚，”朱正廷有些遗憾地说，“根据我们三个情况，我只能推出一条规律——这个能力似乎不能被两个人同时拥有。”

“只有当现在的拥有者失去能力之后，才能找到继任的人。”

那就是说，如果朱正廷彻底失去了能力，就会有新的人拥有这个能力吗？

范丞丞皱起了眉头，因为他想到了一个问题。

如果是这样的话，那么在朱正廷失去能力之后，大人物只需要再去寻找新的继任者就可以了，为什么还要把他关着不放呢？

朱正廷仿佛能猜到他在想什么似的，继续往下说：“但是，他们留着失去能力的我没有放是有原因的。”

“接下来我要说的，才是重点。”

他语气很郑重，像是在打开一个一直被锁住的秘密匣子。

“虽然不管是我，还是其他人，一旦恋爱了，就会失去能力。”

“可是，失去能力之后，又重新恢复能力的人，只有我一个。”

“你是说……”范丞丞好像有点懂了。

“大人物是在与何佳的妈妈生下何佳之后失去能力的，那个时候，他并不知道自己是因为恋爱而丧失的能力，所以找到我的时候，只是跟我约定了不允许组建家庭。”

“直到我因为蔡徐坤失去能力之后，他们才认为能力的失去可能和恋爱有关。”

接下来的事情，范丞丞就都知道了。

因为害怕朱正廷再次失去能力，非人类研究中心在合作条约里面，加入了“禁止恋爱”的部分。

蔡徐坤还配合着设下了“恋爱欺诈”的骗局。

“所以，他们现在还关着你，是认为你还可以恢复能力？”他问道。

“嗯……可麻烦就麻烦在这里，”朱正廷却叹了口气，“因为除了我之外，从来没有失去能力还能恢复的人，所以其实他们也不能肯定，我这次失去了能力之后是否还能恢复。”

“也有可能不止是能力，我的身体也永远都恢复不过来了。以后，我也许不单单是一个普通人，还会是一个看不见的普通人。”

他朝着范丞丞的反向看了过来，眼睛就像没有星光的漆黑深夜。

“你真的确定要跟这样的我在一起吗？”


End file.
